


The best opportunities are unexpected.

by Kaycia



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: BAMF!Rhys, Blood, Deals With The Devil, Demon!Rhys, Hyperion CEO, Inappropriate boners..., Jack before he became CEO, Jack being awkward af, M/M, The rating will come into play later, gallons of the stuff, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaycia/pseuds/Kaycia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack finds himself at the mercy of a bandit. A BANDIT! But will a new arrival be just what he needs to climb the Hyperion pecking order?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 - The fateful meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> First Fic to be posed to AO3 but I love this Ship so much I couldn't resist. Here is for those who love the two. This chapter is quite short but let me know what you think!

 

 

Jack had been at the business end of a gun many times. Mostly due to his own choice (checking out the latest fun toy from R&D etc.) sometimes climbing to the top had gotten messy. Having a gun pointed at him, out of his control, by a fucking BANDIT of all things, was not how he wanted to go. He was the goddamn hero, almost CEO of Hyperion. He wouldn’t die, couldn’t die. Not like this! The bandit, on the other hand, had other ideas. “Mr.Hyperion all alone with no one to rely on, where’s your Hyperion employee grantee! HA.” the bandit taunted.  Jack growled and surged forward. Ties keeping him bound to the stake wedged into the ground. “Na ah,” the bandit sneered “you’re staying right there.” From outside there was a series of loud bangs. Explosions? This far out in the wasteland? Had Hyperion found him? WHAT THE _HELL_ TOOK THEM SO LONG!? He was too damned important to them for this shit. The bandit’s head whipped around and looked toward the source of the noise. Jack tried to kick at the gun but his legs were battered and reactions slowed this allowed the bandit enough time to notice and jump out of the way. “Bastard” the crack of metal striking flesh echoed around the cavern.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Said a lazy voice from the entrance of the cavern. Both bandit and hero looked up to see a thin, unimposing and frankly underwhelming figure standing in the doorway. He had a sliver arm by the looks and one eye glowed oddly in the din. Other than that there was little to see it was so dark, the light shining from behind the figure.

The bandit looked confused, then started to laugh addressing his captive. “THIS! This is your great rescue! HA! Some powerful over lord you are if this is the-” Blood abruptly sprayed from his mouth stopping the bandit mid speech. Hit from behind with…something… a bullet? The bandit crumpled to the ground, hacking, bleeding profusely.

“I hate to say I told you so but well…”

“Bastard” the bandit coughed from the floor.

“What is it with you and calling people bastards, you’re Pandoran, you’re all inbred scum.” The stranger snarled back.

The bandit practically shrieked as he grabbed his forgotten gun and fired straight at the guy standing at the door, the bullet headed straight for his heart. Good shooting, Jack would have said any other day to any other person. Not that filthy, disease ridden bandit though. If he had broken any of his bones there would be hell to pay.

The bullet stopped on its trajectory suddenly, suspended in mid-air, an elemental effect lighting up the bullet. Where the fuck did a bandit find such a good gun? A wide smirk spread across the strangers face. His left arm outstretched seemingly stopping the bullet. “You never learn do you.” An exasperated sigh. “Such a shame… such a waste of a bullet.”  With a flick of the stranger’s hand the bullet shot straight back towards the Bandit’s head killing him instantly.  Jack’s years of shooting people taught him what a killing blow looked like. Jack would have laughed at the Bandit’s face as he saw the bullet head back. Unfortunately his handsome instincts were telling him that this situation may not be any safer than the last.

Jack was shocked into silence. A difficult task to achieve indeed.  After a few seconds Jack came to his senses. “Don’t just stand their smiling like an idiot! Get the fuck over here and release me!” Jack shouted.

The stranger raised an eye brow and crossed his arms. “Really?” he said disbelievingly “that’s how you treat the man that saved your ass?” a pause “Fine I knew what I was getting into when I decided to do this. A thanks would have been nice though.”

The figure stepped forward and into the light. The clothes were flashier than Jack himself wore, a well-tailored three piece black suit, tie and shoes matching his glowing blue eye. As the figure got even closer his features came into view. He was, well, good looking to say the least. One dark brown eye twined with an electric blue one. High cheek bones and hair that laid in a perfect style on his head. That’s when Jack saw them. Two horns protruding out of his head.

“We haven’t been properly introduced yet. My name is Rhys, and I will grant your every wish, for a price.” A broad and frightening smile spread across his face.

“What are you?”

Rhys snorted “A demon of course.”


	2. Chapter 2 - A deal with a demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Jack make a deal with a demon?

 “A demon!” Jack shouted.

“Yes we have established that. I need you to help me get revenge on someone.” His features darkened “Someone who dragged me down and, oh, how I will make them _pay_.” A tail Jack had seemed to have ignored since now whipped around Rhys’ body viciously, its arrow pointed tip catching and making tracks in the sandy ground.

“Okay so I’m assuming that I believe that this is real and I’m not dead or sleeping-”

“Or insane” Rhys cut in.

“Yes, or insane, just answer this one question, could you make me CEO of Hyperion?” Rhys seemed to ponder that. “I _could_ , but that wouldn’t be as _fun_. I would give you the tools, and my _personal_ help to reach the top. You see people get very suspicious when someone, even you, suddenly jumps the ranks to gain the title of CEO without any forewarning or build up. Also…” He flashed his dagger smile, full of promise and malice, “this way is more fun for _everyone_ involved.”

“How so?” Jack asked tentatively.

On any other day he would be shouting and, frankly, shooting by now, but if horror films had taught him anything it was never to split up in the creepy house and that you had to deal with the super natural carefully.

Again Rhys took his time thinking. “I get the souls of those you have killed and you become a fearsome and feared leader that Hyperion deserves…”

“But there’s a catch right, there is always a catch. What is it? all my hopes and dreams for what? My first born? My loyalty? My soul?”

“The last one seems more my style. But don’t worry I wouldn’t collect right away, and if you do agree I will get the souls of those you will have to murder to get to the top. That will be a lot of souls.” Rhys smiled sweetly.

“I still don’t trust this situation it seems…too good to be true…”

“Well the offer is there, you have until I eat this one’s” Rhys pointed over his shoulder at the dead bandit currently stewing in his own blood “soul to decide. He was pretty filthy so should make a nice snack.” With that Rhys turned around and, to Jack’s recollection, devoured the corps. There was blood flowing and flesh being torn in to. The squelchy, tearing, ripping sounds would have made anyone sick.  

As Jack watched Rhys seemed to grow at least another half foot in height and his tail whipped violently around the corps adding to the mayhem being created. Somewhere along the line Rhys’ horns had elongated and blackened wings burst from his back adding to the general air of horror and gore.

When it ended Jack was breathless and wide eyed. Rhys turned slowly back into the figure he was before. His wings and horns retreated, the tail calmed and disappeared, and eventually Rhys looked normal. Well, normal but for the blood strewn on the front of his black suit.

“Enjoy the show?” he asked slyly with a slight hint of malice. Only then did Jack notice how hard he was. Oh shit. He scrambled up and avoided eye contact refusing to blush. “So we gonna make this deal or what?” Jack said as retaliation.

Rhys walked slowly toward Jack and got close, like closer than Jack’s own lack of personal space would allow. He near enough nuzzled Jack’s neck, breathing in slowly, smelling. “Are you sure?” Rhys’ breath was hot and filled with something dark that promised no second chances or take backs.

“Yes…” Jack breathed back in return.

They were so close that the volume would not have made a difference. Jack was not flushed or trembling, he would always deny that. He had an image to maintain.

“Good” Rhys smiled; Jack could feel it, “Let’s get started then.”

They left the cavern to head out into the sands of Pandora. Jack stumbled because his legs still didn’t quite work after being beaten and tied for so long, Rhys was just being polite and slowing his movements.

After an hour or so of walking Rhys abruptly stopped and said “Here’s good enough.”

“So what do you want me to do?” Jack questioned.

“Just stand right there for now and do what I say.” Easy enough Jack thought.

Rhys started to draw weird glyphs into the sand. They swirled and flowed, very unlike the sharp angles of the pentagram he had envisioned being drawn. When Rhys was done Jack stood in the centre of a circular design that looked like a more complex version of the tattoo on Rhys’ neck.

“So what now?”

“Repeat after me…”

 

* * *

 

 

“Jack…Jack…JACK!” a harsh slap awoke Jack from his sleep.

“What is it?” he grumbled, trying to bat at the hand that had woken him. He was back at his desk in Helios. Jack could have sworn he was on Pandora, he could still smell the sands. What was that? a dream. Jack groaned loudly head thunking onto the table.

“You fell asleep at your desk again. Fucking coders.” Jack’s boss said.

“Well I’m sorry that you dumped a week-” Jack started.

“Shut it! You haven’t been in the office all week!” The boss snapped “Anyway I have a job for you.”

“What?”

“Showing the new employee around the office.” The ‘so I don’t have to’ was left unsaid.

Jack started to groan again.

“Sorry, am I interrupting something?” a familiar voice sounded. Jack looked up to see… Rhys? “I’m the new employee, nice to meet you.” He said with a smile.

What was going on today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I live off comments and Kudos! Thanks all!


	3. Chapter 3 - The first of many

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick reminder that this takes place before Jack gets all bamf CEO

Jack looked cautiously toward the man at his side. Rhys hasn’t been anything but polite and somewhat shy since they were introduced by Jack’s boss. He also hadn’t said anything about their previous encounter. After half an hour of touring Helios Jack suggested they should had lunch in one of his favourite dives on Helios.

“They sell some of the best food around.” Jack stated proudly.

“We are, however, in the middle of space.” Rhys replied jokingly.

“That may well be but just you wait until you try the grub they serve.” Without further ado Jack demanded a table off the nearest waiter and ordered for them both as soon as they sat down. Rhys raised an eye brow at that.

“Trust me.” Jack said as if talking to a would-be ledge jumper.

“Not saying anything against it.”

“But your eye brow said differently.” Jack smirked, Rhys returned a polite smile. How very unlike the last time they met.

The waitress delivered their drinks, two red and yellow concoctions that might have contained bleach for all Rhys knew. He eyed the glass pushed towards him by Jack.

“Drink.” Jack ordered. Rhys took a hesitant sip. It was nice, the alcohol hidden by the fruit juice and the combination providing a refreshing drink after wondering around Helios for the best part of the day. It was a big station.

Eventually Jack broke Rhys’ revelry “So how long are you gonna keep up this façade of being new and innocent?” Jack huffed.

“I _was_ going to wait until you had paid for the food but very well.” Rhys’ features drooped and His face seemed to darken with age. Maturity perhaps? “You are probably wondering why you just woke up at your desk this morning.” Jack nodded “Well, you and I had a _lot_ of fun after we were bound.”

Jack spluttered out the water he was drinking “BOUND?!”

“Not so loud!” Rhys chided “And yes bound, you really haven’t noticed?”

“Noticed what?”

“The tattoo… on your chest…duh.”

“One second.” Jack got quickly onto his feet and did _not_ run to the men’s toilets. Once inside be began to shove at his layers until something caught his eye. Right over where is heart suddenly beat _way_ to fast was a circular tattoo exactly like the one on Rhys’ neck.

“The demons mark, shows that you belong to me. Beautiful, don’t cha think? Some of my finest work, if I do say so myself.” Jack whipped around to see Rhys with a pleased smile on his face, eyes boring into the tattoo.

“Wha-” Jack began. Rhys ran his hand over the design glancing up into Jack’s eyes, challenging Jack to move.

When nothing happened Rhys said “Let’s eat food and then I’ll explain.” Jack nodded and followed, fixing his appearance while walking.

When they got back to the table Rhys started to explain...

“So you were saying the words, repeating after me… you know the kind… ‘I will be yours to command’, and, ‘my soul will be yours upon death’ etcetera, etcetera. Then I performed the ritual and burnt my mark into your skin. That was fun. You were begging by the end. Never seen anything so… pitiful.” Jack had gone pale and Rhys’ unnerving smile was not helping. What was it with this guy (demon?) and his smiles? “After that you were out of it, so we went on a little rampage in the nearest settlement. Oh how the blood did flow. But then your ECHOcomm went off, something about you being missing from work? I don’t know. So I got us back to Helios and charmed my way into a job that had recently been vacated.”

“Vacated?”

“Pushed might be a more apt description. Out of an airlock that is.”

“Okay… there’s one thing I still don’t understand. Why don’t I remember any of this?”

“Probably your brain trying to process the last few days. You might remember tomorrow.”

Jack stared at his plate, appetite gone. “A whole settlement…”

“Yep, you should have seen their faces!” Rhys began to laugh.

After he had stopped Jack asked “So what happens now?”

“We start our long slog to the top. Starting with your boss.”

Jack’s eyes widened. “You want me to kill my boss? And not get caught?”

“You have me, I’ve made all of the arrangements, and you are the next in line to that management position.”

“But won’t they suspect me?”

“Not while I’m around.”

 

* * *

 

 

Rhys stood, proudly beaming while Jack held the smoking gun to where his bosses head had been a minute ago. Now there was something that vaguely looked like a pile of strawberry jam on shoulders. He was breathing hard, entranced by the sight.  Jack had killed before but this time seemed to have more meaning and weight. It was as if this was the first in a long line, a commitment, a point of no return (Jack had been crossing a lot of those recently.)

“Well done.” Rhys’ voice soothed as he slid up to Jack, slowly pushing the arm holding the gun down, Jack dropped it. “My turn.” Rhys looked far too happy. Jack could only watch as his former bosses soul was torn out, both as bloody and beautiful as he had remembered. This time there was no evidence left, just a pair of shoes. Rhys tuned around with a pleased look on his face, pushing his hair back into place. Blood tainting his lips crimson.

His eyes flicked over Jack’s form, then chuckled “Need any help with that handsome?” Jack was confused for all of 5 seconds before he noticed. Damn inappropriate boners, he was _not_ a bloody teenager anymore.

“Uh...” Jack said stupidly, when has Rhys gotten that close? This was not helping his situation in the slightest. A hand trailed along Jack’s chest, traveling lower, slowly. When Jack made no move to stop it, he found himself  shocked. Traitorous body! What the hell this was fun.

“Does the handsome Jack need a reward for being so good?” Handsome Jack… He rolled it around in his mind… Jack liked it. Especially coming from those lips.

“Well?” Rhys prompted. His hand had stopped just above Jack’s belt. Again, _not helping_.

“ _Yes…_ ” It was breathless. Jack would have cursed his body but the door opened suddenly breaking the spell. Jack whipped around to see the face of a scared intern.

“I’m…uh… I-I’m-”

“GET OUT!” Jack roared.

The door was quickly shut. Damned interns, running the mood.

When Jack turned around Rhys was a respectable amount of distance away, looking perfectly respectable.

Then he burst out laughing.

“You should have seen your face! HA!”

“Shut it…” Jack mumbled.

When Rhys didn’t stop laughing Jack grabbed him by the tie and pulled them into a kiss. A mean dirty kiss filled with promises that this wasn’t over yet. No matter how many times Jack was cock blocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your support! 
> 
> I adore writing Jack as awkward as fuck, and cock blocking him is also fun :) but he will get to bamf soon enough. Prepare for smut. 
> 
> As always comments are love and Kudos are life.


	4. Chapter 4 - Smoothly sailing into a storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear.

Jack had the gun, the motive and opportunity to kill his boss, yet no one seemed to suspect anything. Rhys was doing his job perfectly. No one asked why Jack had been promoted and eventually he forgot about his blackout massacre. That was practically child’s play by this point. Rhys didn’t need to tell him who to kill to get ahead anymore, to Jack it was as clear as day. Rhys would laugh and kiss Jack softly, each ending with a small nip on Jack’s lips that left him yearning for more. More that he never got. Damn his attractive demon.

Rhys was sitting behind Jack’s desk flicking through different documents on the screen by the looks of it. On the desk sat a small placard announcing ‘Jack- Main Manager of Program Development and Software Engineering’.

“Hey, come here look at this!” Rhys waved Jack over. He looked practically chirpy today.

“I see you managed to get the blood out the carpet after Stevens ‘early retirement’ this moring.” Jack commented.

“Yes, yes, but look at this!” Rhys pointed at the screen excitedly “That new program to filter through all the emails of the higher-ups came up with something.”

“What? Anything good?”

“Something called a ‘Vault Key’ deal whatever that is…look at that estimated value! This is our ticket right to the top!”

Jack deadpanned. For a demon that _must_ have been at least 100 years old that he had no clue what a Vault was shocking. “Cupcake, you really have no idea?”

“Well, why would I lie?” Rhys smirked.

“Basically the Vault Key opens a Vault that has something with a crap load of valuable shit in it.” Rhys just looked more confused.  “Look it up on the ECHOnet it will probably explain it better. Wow this _is_ big!” Jack stared at the image attached to the email as Rhys pulled a screen up on his palm display.

“Bigger than your dick?” Rhys asked with a sidelong glance at jack.

Jack turned to look into Rhys’ eyes “You want to find out?” He let the question hang in the air, air that became thick with something akin to desire.

After a long while Rhys’ cybernetics beeped to remind him of what he was looking at. Looking back at his palm Rhys quipped “I try not to mix work and play.”

“Well, I’ll just have to work harder to make you play.” They were still close, yet when Rhys looked into Jack’s eyes he felt something more intimate despite the physical gap.

“I’ll be waiting.” Rhys was too good looking for that statement not to go anywhere, and if Jack had anything to say on the matter it was that this teasing ended now. Rhys looked practically coy even as Jack slid a hand into his hair and pulled him forward non-too gently. Leaning in finally Jack was abruptly stopped by a knock at the door. FUCKING COCK BLOCKING MOTHERF- Jack thought angrily.

“Come in!” Rhys yelled quickly righting himself. Jack practically seethed, skin almost boiling with fury. What was it with Hyperion and cock blocking him from this hot as fuck demon?

A timid looking man who had knocked came into the room. He wore thick framed glasses and was short.

“Who the hell are you?” Jack wanted to scream but he managed to reign it in for the time being.

“I…I’m V-” the stranger mumbled, suddenly cut off by Rhys who came to his aid.

“This is Vaughn from accounting and he will be helping us buy a certain Vaulty something.”

 

* * *

 

 

The plan was ridiculous. First hunt down a team to find the Vault key dealer, then take the key if they asked too much, then find the damn Vault. No details, nothing more than that. This was bound to go wrong from the get-go.

No that was a lie. Rhys was with him so of course everything went without a hitch. Rhys charmed his way into the Vault hunter’s hearts and minds, and anyone else for that matter. They were fed and watered for free at every pup and no one batted an eye lid.

 They found the seller without too much hassle, but he was as fake as they got. He died soon after _that_ discovery. Luckily for everyone invested in the Vault Hunt a few rumours had been uncovered (*cough*Rhys*cough*) that lead them straight to another key.

Straight to was a relative term in these parts. Therefore in this context straight meant through 5 Skag nests, 3 Rhakk hives and by far too many days traveling across the Pandoran waste land.

The 90 hour Pandoran days and sand were never fun but bandit killing was hilarious to say the least. The team worked seamlessly together. The only issue was when they found the Vault, or moreover entering the Vault.

Rhys stopped just outside the entrance, face paling instantly.

“What’s wrong, princess?” Jack asked, concerned.

“I…I can’t go in…”

“What?”

“Endirium.” It was nothing more than a whisper.

“Kitten, you’re making little to no sense right now.”

“You never said there would be this much Eridium in there.” Jack looked expectantly “I don’t…I can’t…” Rhys looked faint. A look Jack had _never_ seen on the kid before.

“Come on Jack, just leave him out here for now. He can guard the entrance.” Someone from behind said, Lilith?

“I’m fine Jack, it’s just the Eridium makes me feel a bit weak, it’ll pass. Go, I’ll wait here.”

“If you’re sure.”

Rhys only nodded his head. His whole body was shaking.

Big mistake.

Very big mistake.

We all know how that ended.

Jack was never the same again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of recent up-dates, been busy recently but hopefully should get more chapters out soon. I'm still unsure how long the story will be though...

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Kudos, any and all would be AMAZING!


End file.
